


Fireworks

by Lucy96



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy96/pseuds/Lucy96
Summary: Stitch decides to Confess to her crush





	Fireworks

Stitch eyed her phone in her a bit nervous.She planned to meet up with Paisley in skipper pavilion while the guys of the team were out hanging around with Vintage she thinks that’s what the male inkling’s name Skull told them about. She walks off heading to one of the nearby benches to sit as she waited for her friend to arrive.Her heart beat increased when she thought of her.

Yes.She is pretty. Ever since the day they met to form a team with Skull,she developed a small crush that eventually grew as time passed and they got to know each other.Stitch sighs and looks up at the sky looking at it’s current pink hue.The sun was a bout to set and today there will be fireworks. Yes. She’ll confess tonight.To her it was the perfect moment to do so.

“Hello there, Stitch”

Stitch whirls around to face Paisley. The dark skinned inkling gave her a warm look, by the look of her eyes stitch could tell she was smiling under her paisley bandanna.Stitch smiles back. “glad you came Pais!”

“Glad I did too.The fireworks will be on tonight and they’re really pretty!”

Not as pretty as you Stitch thought. She gestured to her friend to follow her. “C’mon! Let’s go for a walk around this place as we wait for the fireworks!” Paisley nodded and followed her friend walking beside her.  
\---  
Both girls spent the time walking in the path of the pavilion,seeing the jellyfish attend to the guests giving them beverages, food and massages. Other jellyfishes where setting up for the evening’s fireworks.During the walk Stitch couldn’t help but sneak a few glaces at Paisley while Paisley was busy. Each time she did a small blush appeared on her face and before Paisley could notice, she’d turn her head. Paisley from time to time will glance at Stitch and point at the stars above them in the night sky, since the sun has set already.

“You think we should sit down? My legs are starting to ache.”

“yeah..mine too” Stitch replies and both sit on the platform, looking at the water.

Paisley Stretches “man that was a long walk. But it was fun and relaxing.”

“It sure was. The jellies here sure work hard.”She sits beside Paisley.Both could hear one of the songs by the squid sisters playing somewhere in the pavilion on the radio.

“hey Stitch?”

“hm?”

“This might be a dumb or personal question to ask…”

Stitch glances at her friend. Paisley looks up at the stars in the sky. 

“every felt like you liked someone so much?”

Stitch nearly jumps at the question.Did Paisley like someone?

“u-uh Y-yes?”

“You liked them, thought of them as more than a friend?”

“Well…”Stitch tugs gently on one of her long tentacles. “I kinda do”

“Oh?” Paisley turns her head and looks at Stitch. “have some one special in mind?”

Stitch blushes. “d-do you?”

Paisley was about to answer when the first set of fireworks were set off. Both girls looked up to see blue, red and green fireworks in the sky. Stitch’s thoughts switched to Paisley. Even if there was a possibility Paisley may like someone else or doesn’t like her back, she’d still give it a shot.

It’s now or never…

“Pais?”

“Yeah,Stitch?”

“there is something important I gotta tell you”

“Oh?” Paisley’s eyebrows go up.

“Before I say what I have to say, I don’t mind if you say no”

“Stitch?”

“P-Pais…I…” Stitch gulps and blushes. “I like you.”

“you like me? Do you mean?”

“I like you…” Stitch pauses then continues. “Y-you’re real pretty and I enjoy being around you. Since we became friends and started to hang around a lot,I began to develop feelings towards you.”

Paisley’s eyebrows still stay up and she remains silent.

“I…I love you Paisley!”Stitch managed to blurt out and her face had a full purple blush, her head tilted down her cap casting a shadow over her eyes. Paisley blinks a few times the whole speech sinking in.

“o-oh…OH” Paisley says as there is a full blush on her face.She moves closer to her friend and removes her cap gently to see her face a light purple.

“I…I like you too” Paisley tells her. Stitch looks up at her friend.

“R-really?”

“yes. I think you’re really cute, Stitch.”

Stitch blushes even more at Paisley’s comment.Both girls stared at each other then laugh.Paisley removes her signature bandanna and leans in close her and Stitch’s faces inches apart.

Stitch closes her eyes and both girls lean in and kiss as the fireworks exploded in the sky. Both pull back and Stitch leans over, both girls’ heads touching as they look up in the sky to see the fireworks.Stitch smiles and holds Paisley’s hand, her hat in her lap and the paisley bandanna was now around Paisley’s neck.

“I love you, Paisley”

“I love you too Stitch”

\---  
Sorry if it’s short or messy I wanted to write out one fanfic in this fandom for a F/F ship. Thank you for reading!


End file.
